Después del Crepusculo
by Nina.pk
Summary: Despúes de que bella casi muere asesinada por James , la vida sigue para Edward y Bella , el se resiste a transformarla pero un repentino incidente quizas hará que cambie de opinion. La historia de Edward y bella continua con otras palabras...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

No me obligues a ir a por ti ..- susurro en mi oído, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Es que acaso nunca podría contradecirle? Siempre se saldrá con la suya?

Lo mire fijamente y con un suspiro le respondí – yo no te obligo tu te lo buscas-

Me miro con un enorme puchero dramático, imposible de resistir. – No te enojes, te saldrán arrugas – Sugirió, riéndose entre dientes. – Pero cuando sea como tu estas ya no estarán ahí o si ? – dije siguiéndole el juego. Ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación; Su sonrisa se convirtió en un segundo en una mueca de disgusto, sus ojos se mostraron fríos y sombríos. – Bella sácate esa idea de la cabeza por favor. No seré yo quien le ponga fin a tu vida.- Cualquier rastro de broma se esfumo con sus palabras. – No le pondrás fin a mi vida, solo me dejaras comenzar una, contigo para siempre – susurré con un dejo de tristeza – me miro con sus ojos color caramelo, en ellos no encontré más que tristeza y desaprobación. No podía entender que quisiera pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a el? El ser más perfecto que había conocido nunca? Quizás el no quiera compartir su eternidad con migo. Siempre llegados a este punto me entristecían mis pensamientos, me mordí el labio ligeramente y no pude evitar formar una sonrisa triste. – Que estas pensando?- Me preguntó, al ver que me había quedado en silencio y mi expresión era triste. – Nada – pero no pude controlar mi voz, el pánico se aferraba a mi desde mis pies hasta el último cabello de mi cabeza cuando pensaba que me tendría que separar de el en algún momento.

Se removió impaciente, le cargaba que no le dijese lo que pienso en realidad,

– Vamos, por favor dímelo - me miro intensamente – no querrás que te saque palabra por palabra o si? – Sus ojos se derritieron e hicieron que comenzara a híper ventilar- Vale, vale – aparte la vista para despejarme. No hay derecho. – Solo pensaba que quizás, no lo sé – ladeé la vista confundida, como explicárselo? – Si algún día no quisieras estar con migo… Me lo dirías, verdad? – Lo miré con ansiedad.

Sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos, casi ofendidos, me rodeo con sus brazos indestructibles y me despeino mi enmarañada mota de pelo – No se cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería, nunca, jamás en mi vida, si es que se puede llamar así, no querría estar contigo bella, te quiero, demasiado para apartarte de lo que más quieres. – Lo mire emocionada – ¿cómo alguien tan perfecto se fija en mí? – Tú eres lo que mas quiero –Susurré. Sentí como me ruborizaba de vergüenza. Nunca había sido mi fuerte expresando sentimientos, eso se lo debía a Charlie. Desde que estuve a unos segundos de morir torturada por James, Edward parecía mas reacio que nunca a la idea que pudiese ser como el, yo simplemente no lo entendía. Alice había visto con su mágico don que algún día, yo querría estar para siempre con el, bueno, creo que no es necesario tener un don para saberlo, pero sin embargo cada vez que hablábamos del tema el se entristece, y no soporto verlo así. Sus ojos se volvieron tiernos, dulces.

Mi corazón tartamudeaba .. Es embarazoso saber que el también lo puede oír

– Enserio?..- susurro en mis labios, me estrecho con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, impidiéndome pensar de forma coherente.

Lo dudas? – susurre mientras acariciaba su cabello.

– La verdad es que no – dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Cuando estoy con el pareciese que el tiempo se detuviese, podríamos haber estado horas, días, semanas allí y yo seguiría sin querer separarme nunca de el. - … Sigues enojada?- Me observó con cautela;

Como podía seguir enojada? siempre se salía con la suya, eso no era justo.

– Eres un increíble tramposo- respondí apartando la vista. Su mirada era atrevida, divertida, le hacía gracia el efecto que producía en mi. Se me escapo un suspiro y seguí observando el hermoso paisaje que nos rodeaba. Las hojas se arremolinaban alrededor de la base del gran sauce en el que estábamos sentados. La brisa hacia remolinos en la laguna a nuestros pies, mezclando colores y texturas; Lo más hermoso que he visto es el reflejo de Edward en el agua bajo el sol, mil colores mezclados formando un ser angelical.

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que pasó el accidente, y para mí era como vivir un sueño. Un sueño hecho realidad, el cual nunca me imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mm… primero es lo primero, me volví impaciente hacia mi escritorio buscando mi reproductor de CD para hacer la tarea un poco más fácil, En eso estaba cuando encontré un viejo CD que me había regalado Phil. Una oleada de recuerdos nubló mi mente, en algún momento lo escuche hasta memorizarme todas las letras con tal de no pensar. Al día siguiente Edward me había hecho confesar, como si hubiese cometido un asesinato a la música. Sonreí en cuanto me acorde de su hermoso rostro cuestionándome. Ahh apenas han pasado 3 horas y ya lo echo de menos… obviamente no se lo diría , tiene que alimentarse de vez en cuando y no quiero molestarlo… noté que de repente me puse triste, como si faltase una eternidad para verlo de nuevo. Pulse play y ajuste el volumen como música de fondo, recorrí con una angustiosa mirada mi pieza, tendría que pasarme horas ordenando. No es que fuera muy grande, solo había hecho unos pequeños cambios desde la última vez que había estado allí. Decidí que mi viejo dinosaurio de computador merecía descansar, por lo que lo reemplace por uno nuevo, mi agujereado cubrecama lo cambie por un lindo tapado de colores vivos que combinaba con mi nuevo pijama color azul - (sin duda este color no fue elegido al azar)- , creo que las constantes visitas de Edward a mi pieza contribuyeron a estos pequeños cambios. Estaba terminando de hacer mi cama y ordenando mi ropa cuando en un segundo veo que dos manchas oscuras entran por mi ventana, el grito que se escapo de mi garganta se debe haber escuchado hasta Phoenix. Unos labios fríos y dulces me dejaron sin habla, por un momento me sentí tan feliz que supe que no querría nada más en este mundo más que esos labios.

Se escucho una carcajada de fondo, creo que tenía una más que una idea de quién era. – Ehehehem, Eh Edward menos mal que sabes acallar a esta chica, mira que con ese vozarrón podría dejar sordo a cualquiera – se escuchó una risa de oso atragantado - me lo tomaré como un cumplido Emm – Susurró Edward, su suave risa quedó flotando en el aire. – Emmett! Que sorpresa que te trae por aquí eh? – me volteé para saludarlo con una gran sonrisa; Me encantaba ver a Emmett es como el hermano grande que nunca tuve, a su lado me siento como una niña. – Solo quería ver que te parecía la bola de pelos – Exhibió sus dientes en una gran sonrisa.

– Bola de pelos? – Edward que me observaba con expresión divertida. Creo haber aseado lo suficiente mi pieza para no encontrar ningún montón de pelo por allí.

Los miré pensativa, Ninguno de los dos me dijo nada. Solo me miraban expectantes,

me había perdido de algo? Recorrí la habitación con la vista… - Ohh – se me escapó una exclamación de asombro. Tendido sobre mi cama yacía durmiendo una cosa diminuta, su suave respiración tenía un ritmo constante. Me acerque un poco para poder verlo mejor, y ahí estaba. Un precioso perro de unos 3 meses yacía durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi cama, tenía el lomo negro, el mini hocico blanco y alrededor de sus ojos unas suaves líneas cafés. Era hermoso, uno de los más hermosos que eh visto en mi vida, - Es una bola de pelos vampírica? – su belleza no parecía normal, no me extrañaría que no fuese un perro común y corriente... – Las risas atronadoras se escucharon hasta en el primer piso. – Que fue eso bella?- Gritó Charlie. En un segundo se callaron y se quedaron quietos como estatuas pero la alegría todavía se veía en sus rostros. – Nada papá, se me ha caído algo.- Pero eso me sonó falso hasta amí.

Me cargaba no ser buena mentirosa, había veces que podría ser muy útil. – Eres demasiado ridícula Bella, - susurro Edward en mi oído.- Un perro no puede ser vampiro. – Lo mire con curiosidad – Porque no?- me miró con resignación.

-Porque si te das cuenta nosotros tenemos algo de humano, ellos no. Es como si dijeras que un pez se pudiese convertir en rana, solo los guarisapos*

( si es que no saben a qué me refiero al terminar la historia les dejo el link) se convierten, porque son de su especie… me explico? – Emmett hizo un sonido gutural.

-Oye, como se te ocurre compararnos con un par de ranas?- Lo miro ceñudo, el interpelado puso los ojos en blanco. – Es solo un ejemplo Emm – me di la vuelta para seguir ordenando mis cosas. – Eh bueno , Rosalie me va a colgar si sabe que estuve aquí , yo me largo adiós.- y acto seguido desapareció , sentí los ojos de Edward clavados en mi espalda , nisquiera me había dado la vuelta para mirarle y el ya estaba ahí a pocos centímetros de mi cara- Por fin… solo tú y yo. – susurró, mi corazón se acelero como si le fuese a dar un paro cardíaco. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando pozo sus suaves labios en mi cuello, sabía que me quedaban unos pocos segundos hasta que se apartase. Por lo que iba a aprovechar cada segundo cerca de él, lo abracé con fuerza y posé mis labios en los suyos. Esperé como siempre a que se apartase, pero no ocurrió. Me estrecho con fuerza en sus brazos, me sentía como si hubiese fumado algún tipo de droga extremadamente potente todos mis sentidos estaban nublados, sus labios eran insistentes pero pude sentir como luchaban para controlarse, pasaron minutos interminables, una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido en mi vida. Repentinamente todo cambio en un segundo, supe que lo que se venía ahora no era bueno. Se aparto, su mirada era de una tristeza profunda.

- Te amo – susurró fugazmente,… y luego se desvaneció. Durante unos minutos tuve que convencerme amí misma que había sido real, pareció como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, yo me sentía aturdida. No sabía cómo actuar esto no era normal. Me tendí sobre mi cama, abracé la criaturita que se encontraba a mi lado y sentí como el pánico se aferraba amí. No quería aceptar lo que había temido, en esas simples dos palabras noté el dolor, la angustia…y la despedida. Mis pensamientos se quebraron. Y ahí estaban las lágrimas, rodando por mis mejillas.


	3. Chapter 3

-Su mirada era perdida… confusa; yo quería gritarle donde el se encontraba pero ella no me escucharía. Yo estaba a menos de 30 centímetros de ella pero no me veía, le gritaba a voz en cuello pero ella no me oía. No podía hacer nada, ella lo estaba buscando y nunca lo podría encontrar, el estaba escondido, en medio de la gente observándonos a las dos con su angelical sonrisa. De pronto dejó escapar un suspiro, veo que ella se da vuelta, en su dirección. En ese instante un alivio indescriptible me invadió todo el cuerpo, vi una luz de esperanza en sus ojos, sin embargo ella enfoco la vista pero no logró ver nada. Una fría lágrima recorrió nuestras mejillas, sentí que esa lágrima era lo que mas me había pesado en la vida.-

Me desperté con el frío matutino, todavía sentía la angustia del sueño y mi almohada estaba húmeda, como si hubiese llorado.  
Nunca me había visto a mi misma en mis sueños y menos tan angustiada, aun que yo me veía como otra persona podía sentir todo.  
Sus lágrimas, su angustia, su esperanza y eso era lo que mas me apenaba. Estos sentimientos eran recurrentes en mis sueños y en mi vida diaria. Desde que el se fue todo a cambiado, pareciese como si hubiese sido hace años atrás, pero solo han pasado 3 días. Y tal como sentí en esa despedida indescriptible, no e sabido nada de el ni de su familia, el único recuerdo que me queda de su existencia es Zazú (el cachorro); está cada día más grande y desastroso.  
La mitad de mi pieza es su cama, la otra cuarta parte es donde juega y en un pequeño rincón oscuro logré poner un cerquito para que no me destrocé mi computador a eso se reduce mi habitación. Es raro, creo que me estoy volviendo un poco loca pero juraría que el me entiende, cuando estoy triste siempre me acompaña y cuando me despierta con sus bigotes peludos en mi cara, siento como si desapareciesen todos los problemas. Mis penas, la angustia, todo la malo se reduce y se queda en un pequeño lugar de mi mente. Es por eso quizás le tengo un enorme cariño, mas del que me podría haber imaginado en tan solo 3 días. Por la mañana salimos a trotar, creo que será muy grande y ese es un gran problema, Charlie lo quiere pero todavía está en la etapa de adaptación, si lo quiero tener adentro de la casa espero que no crezca mucho. Luego vamos a tomar desayuno antes de que me acompañe al instituto, siempre le tengo que servir la comida yo.  
Es un mañoso si se la da Charlie se come la mitad y la otra la riega por el suelo, obviamente no tengo tiempo para limpiar el suelo todas las mañanas por lo que mas vale que yo le de su comida. En el instituto nadie sabe de su existencia, pasa totalmente inadvertido en mi mochila, durante las clases duerme y en los descansos lo saco para que estire las patas en un lugar apartado, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a que esté con migo todo el tiempo y no sé que haré cuando crezca y tenga que dejarlo en casa. Ayer conocí a un amigo de Mike, me pareció muy especial, un tanto tímido pero muy simpático, le conté que por las mañanas salía a trotar con Zazú y me pidió si podía acompañarnos. Llegara a las 7:00 am, faltan exactamente 45 min. Será mejor que me levante, -Hmmm- … pero solo 5 min mas hace frío y estoy tan bien aquí…  
acomodé mi cabeza debajo de mi cubrecama, podía sentir la pausada respiración de Zazú, todavía no se despierta menos mal, cerré un segundo los ojos y sentí que lo necesitaba. Me pedían a gritos seguir durmiendo pero mi fuerza de voluntad tiene que ser mayor.. Lo tengo que lograr!,

-Le prometí al amigo de Mike que trotaría con el hoy. Ahh por cierto como se llamaba? Me lo dijo creo pero no me acuerdo, mm no importa ojalá no se de cuenta que no me sé su nombre-. Ya, creo que ahora si que si me levanto…-. Que hora serán? , me gire bruscamente para ver la hora en mi despertador y me mareé muchísimo. No podía ver bien, según yo, esto es una mala pasada de mis ojos, según mi despertador eran las 6: 55, en 5 min debería estar el amigo de Mike aquí. Me levante de un salto, tomé lo primero que encontré y me metí en la ducha. El agua envolvió mi cuerpo rápidamente y procuré no relajarme , apurándome lo mas posible, salgo de la ducha a la carrera, me envuelvo con la toalla y busco mi ropa.. Ahh donde la deje, según yo estaba encima de mi neceser,- Por que todo me sale mal!- Salgo a toda prisa a mi pieza. Charlie se debe haber ido ya a trabajar, que mas da. En ese min suena el timbre, el está aquí y yo estoy mojada con el pelo estilando, sin ropa y no ahí nadie mas en la casa, tengo que abrirle... Solo un segundo. Suena por segunda vez el timbre.  
- Ya voy!- Si claro cuando me vista y me peine eso es aprox en unos 10 min? , no no puedo dejarle esperar tanto, plan de 5 segundos. Ok abriré la puerta hasta la mitad, le dejare pasar y me esconderé detrás de la puerta, se dará la vuelta, subo rápidamente me cambio y todos felices. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajé las escaleras apresuradamente, abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba el, listo para trotar con buzo y unas deportivas- Hola? – piensa rápido el no te ve no te puede ver. – Eh Hola! Oye pasa , vengo al tiro… - le hablo de tras de la puerta, el mira confuso...ahora tengo que apresurarme, correr por las escaleras y llegar a mi pieza , sin que se dé cuenta, me doy la vuelta y empiezo a correr cuando siento que algo me tira la toalla. Rezo para que no sea el, y veo que mi toalla se había atascado en la manilla… NOO! El se da vuelta, vi en su cara una serie de expresiones, primero sorpresa, asombro, diversión, y luego le siguió un ataque de carcajadas.  
-Uhh veo que lo que dicen es verdad, llegar a la hora siempre tiene sus ventajas – Vi una perversa diversión en sus ojos. Lo fulminé con la mirada y subí a toda prisa las escaleras. Cuando por fin llegue a mi pieza sentí que se me derretía la cara, un calor me invadía todo el cuerpo, me vestí de una carrera y Zazú ya estaba listo para salir. Le puse la correa, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente 3 veces, tenía dos opciones, la primera: Pedirle disculpas y decirle que lo dejásemos para otro día. Pero eso sería de mala educación, se tomo la molestia de venir a buscarme, no lo podía dejar así. Segunda opción: Hacerme la desentendida y no mencionar el tema, si lo hace pedirle disculpas y procurar que no me importe. Abrí los ojos lentamente, mire el desastre de mi habitación y me dispuse a bajar, Zazú sacudía la cola contento, y yo roja como un tomate iba a enfrentar la situación…

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo es un poco mas alegre que el anterior, y bueno hice una larga pausa, desde hace un mes que no escribía y espero que les siga gustando la historia, en el prox capitulo incluiré mas dialogos, tenía que darles una introduccion primero :).**  
**Muchas gracias por leerlo y por favor cualquier sugerencia, opinión u otros en los reviews. Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bajé aceleradamente tratando de salir lo más rápido posible, Zazú bajo corriendo y casi me tropiezo con el, por suerte no me caí… ya serian demasiadas catástrofes acumuladas y eso que todavía ni empieza el día. Mi amigo el innombrable me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en el hall de mi casa, ya veía yo que me molestaría todo el día con lo que pasó…  
-¿Estas lista?- me preguntó alegremente. Me hice la loca y le contesté  
– Obvio, adelántate mientras tanto le pongo la correa a Zazú - respondiéndole la sonrisa, no sin poco esfuerzo quería hacer una excavación y enterrarme ahí mismo.  
- Em. Es que avanzo muy rápido... Mejor te espero- me alzo una ceja, yo solo lo mire resignada. Salimos de la casa a los 5 min, el corría mucho mas rápido que yo y obviamente Zazú me tiraba la correa mas que nunca para alcanzarlo, al final me rendí y le dije que el lo llevara. Como iba mas rápido que de costumbre, a los 15 min ya no quería mas guerra y para mas quedaba el camino de regreso, pero admitir debilidad nunca, por ello continúe como pude hasta que le dije que parasemos a descansar para que Zazú tomase agua. – No lo ocupes como excusa, pobre perro admite que eres tu la que esta cansada -me dijo sonriente con tono acusador- yo? Cansada?  
Pff , ni hablar , podría correr la maratón de 100000 kilómetros si quisiese ahora…- Si claro , con suerte podría dar 5 pasos sin quedar como estampilla en el suelo.- Ah si? Que bien entonces pruébalo.- Me estaba provocando? Haber? Que se cree? – Haha como quieres que te lo pruebe haber?- ya me anticipaba algo peligroso , que haría si me echaba una carrera? – ajoajoa , Ok. De aquí a tu casa si llegas primero que yo, te creeré- ni que me hubiese leído la mente..- Bueno, pero después no te quejes- dije con suficiencia , - A la una .. a las dos .. y a las TRES! -… No fui capaz de dar dos pasos y el ya estaba 20 metros por delante de mi, bueno no importa a esas alturas ya me daba lo mismo.. le observe a lo lejos venir hacia acá , a mil metros ya se veía su cara de suficiencia.- te cansaste? Y que paso con la maratón- di vuelta los ojos, a esas alturas no me quedaban ni ganas de reclamar. (Debo haber estado muy cansada) – Otro día mejor .. – le dije resignada. Sin previo aviso, me tomo por la cintura y me acomodo en su espalda, - Pero Oyee! Que te pasa bájame! , te dará lumbago! , Cuando seas viejo tendrás artritis en las vertebras, te dejare sin espalda! , - Dije rápidamente, soltó una enorme carcajada, y Zazú comenzó a ladrar - Si en verdad estas un poco gordita… Muchas papas fritas yo creo.- y se largó a reír otra vez, pero por lo menos me dejo en el suelo. No sé como lo conseguía pero en todo este rato que había estado con el, no había pensado en nada deprimente, ni sentí nostalgia por Edward, era como si estuviese con el…pero en verdad una parte de mi, sabia que no era así. Y así pasaron los días, se fue transformando en un hábito, obviamente nunca mas me paso algo tan catastrófico como la primera vez que salimos, siempre llegaba a la misma hora corríamos , yo iba a dejar a Zazú y luego nos veíamos en el instituto. Al segundo día ya recordé su nombre, se llamaba Matthew pero todo el mundo le decía Matt. Y ni rastro de Edward. Solo veía continuamente a su familia, bueno para ser exactos a Alice. La cual parecía no notar nada diferente , como si toda la vida hubiese sido así , en múltiples ocasiones trate de preguntarle por cierta persona pero ella me decía siempre lo mismo, Bella no te preocupes el esta bien e incluso esta mas cerca de lo que piensas te extraña y siempre se acuerda de ti. Era lo único que conseguía preguntándole cualquier cosa.

Pero yo sabía que había algo mas, tenía una intuición, un presentimiento, algo raro pasaba, no podía ser todo tan normal, que una persona desapareciese así como así, y nadie sin saber nada, ni siquiera su propia hermana.  
Hasta que un día no aguante mas y tampoco me lo vi venir. Estábamos en Trigonometría, a mi lado se sentaba Alice. Mientras el profesor Varner escribía en el pizarrón, estaba revisando mi cuaderno un tanto distraída, cuando en una página sale una foto de los dos, la cual había tomado Emmett para su cumpleaños. Al momento de verla, nunca había sentido una sensación tan horrorosa, fue como si se me viniese el mundo encima. No me pude dominar y de mis ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas al instante, fue algo totalmente involuntario, Alice al darse cuenta sorprendida me dijo- Si quieres podemos salir a dar una vuelta? – con una sonrisa reconfortante, simplemente me quede mirándola, no podía parar de llorar. – Si mejor.- le contesté con un tono que no reconocí como mío. Cuando salimos me abrazó durante unos minutos hasta que me calmé un poco, yo no pensaba en nada, no sabía por que había reaccionado así y solo por una estúpida foto. Se suponía que me sabía controlar, que no me importaría y lo esperaría sin importar el tiempo que el necesitase. Pasaron los minutos en silencio no tenía ganas de hablar ni tampoco decir nada, sentí que me había decepcionado a mi misma. Alice me consolaba con la mirada, hasta que con un repentino suspiro empezó- Eh, Bella no se como decirte esto, se como te sientes y lo lamento mucho. Quisiera poder saber que decirte pero la verdad que es que no lo sé, hay muchas cosas que explicar y yo no soy la persona indicada para decírtelas, solo te pido por favor que tengas fe , el va a volver y lo que menos quiere en el mundo es que estés triste y menos por su causa. – Me miró con ojos tristes, un tímido y delgado hilo brillante recorrió su cara. ¿Estaba llorando? Nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos llorar, eso me desconcertó totalmente.  
-Alice , tranquila se que no debería sentirme así – Dije con voz ahogada- y lo intento con todas mis fuerzas , pero no puedo dejarlo pasar simplemente, no puedo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado por que el ya no esta. Si tan solo supiese algo de el, donde esta, por que se fue, si estará bien, y solo te pido una cosa, si puedes hablar con el dile que lo quiero mucho, tanto como para dejarlo ir si es que el quisiese.

Esa noche, me dormí escuchando 21 guns – green day , una canción que me recuerda a el. Deseando que estuviese a mi lado. Siempre cuando lloro me da mas sueño de lo habitual por lo que no me costó quedarme dormida, sin embargo justo cuando estaba perdiendo la conciencia, sentí una imperceptible presión en mi frente, y un aroma que difícilmente no podría identificar. No quise abrir los ojos, solo disfrutarlo mientras duraba, ya que sabía que en un momento fugaz desaparecería. Una sonrisa cruzo mis labios, y en ese momento supe que lo esperaría, no importa lo que pasase, donde estuviese o el motivo por el cual no estuviese aquí. Sería mi ángel guardián, mi estrella en el cielo, que en algún momento vendría y se quedaría para siempre conmigo. Hasta ese entonces, cada día le escribiría una carta. Que dijese todo lo que siento, eso me ayudaría a saber que por lo menos el sabe algo de mi, y que estará con migo cuando mas lo necesite.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice.

Cuando la vi con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, lo único que pude pensar, es que todo esto fue una mala idea. Al principio no lo vi como tan malo. Edward es lo bastante maduro para saber lo que le conviene o eso creo, pero yo como su hermana lo debería ayudar; si tan solo me dejase… Estuve discutiendo toda la noche con los demás, creen que es una locura lo que esta ocurriendo. Emmett está mas nervioso que nunca y Jasper ya no sabe que hacer para calmar a Esme y convencerla que Edward estará bien. En cuanto a Carlisle, sabe que ellos no le harán daño mientras dure su estancia, por los años de paz y de amistad en los cuales convivió con ellos.  
Pero todo es tan ridículo, si Bella supiera que lo que debería ser su mascota fiel, común y corriente peluda, y cariñosa, resulta ser utilizada como un espía?, Ok. Creo que ni yo lo entiendo.

La verdad es que no muchos de nosotros nos arriesgamos a usar los recursos que usa el grandioso idiota enamorado de mi hermano, las facultades especiales. Nunca me gusto las condiciones ni tampoco lo tranfugo de ese tema. Es como comprar una habilidad magnífica, con la cual puedes hacer mil maravillas, hasta ese punto suena un plan perfecto. Sin contemplar que te cuesta un pedazo de tu vida. Claro, como tenemos tiempo de sobra da igual un par de meses, de años, de décadas, que "vendas" a cambio de algo que resulte tan bueno para ti…, lo asocio poco menos como vender un préstamo de tu alma durante un tiempo. Eso está mal, y sobre todo tienes que tener cuidado, saber a quien se la estas entregando, si fuese una blanca paloma no seria ningún problema, el problema es que la blanca paloma no es blanca sino NEGRA, y no es una paloma sino un ser mortífero y despiadado.  
Ahh perdón me equivoco, no es un ser despiadado sino que además son 5. Pero todo esto para Edward son detalles insignificantes, pelos de la cola.Dí vuelta los ojos.  
-"No por supuesto no te preocupes Alice, si voy donde los simpáticos y agradables Vulturis, les vendo un pedazo de mi vida, teniendo que someterme a todas sus reglas, y trabajos que tenga que hacer no es perfecto?, no te entusiasma la idea? Si quieres me acompañas?"–Dije con sarcasmo. Edward eres un idiota! En que momento pensé que podía salir algo bien de esto. Ahora que pasa? El está allá haciendo quizás quien sabe, aislado del mundo por las condiciones de los Vulturis y ni siquiera me puedo acercar a su futuro desde 10000 metros a la redonda, y bella, llorando como una magdalena.

Y todo esto porque? Por una estúpida visión, que justo se le ocurrió ver en el momento menos adecuado. Pero si lo analizamos, esta no era tan mala, pero no, para el era terrible! Catastrófica, apocalíptica,… incluso era mejor que todas las expectativas de la relación entre Edward y bella. Ellos dos, en el mismo momento del presente, (momento que no me apetecía ver ya que nunca me gustaron las películas románticas, lateras y cursis en que están como media hora centrados en un simple beso) pero ella tenía un leve tono grisáceo en la piel, sus ojos castaño chocolate, con un leve matiz dorado y el, totalmente en libertad la besaba como cualquier hombre que ama a una mujer. Cuando vi esto, pensé que sería algo maravilloso, Edward en un futuro cercano accedería a convertir a bella y se acabaron los mártires, los sufrimientos, y demás es. Pero no, en menos de un segundo, el estaba echando chispas al frente mío, comunicándome que había visto lo mismo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento pero con una peculiar diferencia.

Según él no lo podía tolerar ni un segundo más , no podía aceptar que el fuese feliz por una grandiosa ves.  
Y accedió a contarme su pequeñito y estúpido plan, ir donde los Vulturis y pedir una de sus facultades especiales, Inmunidad a la sangre de bella, como si esta fuese un ser no apetecible. Estupendo, por fin podrían estar juntos sin que el se martirilize cada segundo que pasa a su lado, y a cambio de que? Alejarse de ella y su familia por un par de meses, que podría salir mal? Me contaría todas sus andanzas cada semana, y paralelamente pediría poder leer la mente a los animales, ósea en total, pedir dos facultades especiales, lo cual es equivalente a un plazo de tiempo mesurado pero con interminables trabajos de variados tipos… Así sabría como se encuentra bella a través de alguien que siempre está a su lado.

Sin embargo los Vulturis accedieron con la condición de no poder contactarse con nadie que no sea de su clan, de esta forma sus queridos y preocupados familiares no se enterarían si este muere aplastado por una nave espacial, o mejor aun, desintegrado hasta los huesos con los magníficos poderes suyos.  
Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, me siento impotente al no poder ayudarlo ni saber, donde esta… pero tan solo queda esperar, que se pueda comunicar de alguna forma… no losé. Repentinamente sentí una paz interior gigantesca, mi mente quedó en blanco y mis problemas estaban disueltos. – Jasper – Dije con una sonrisa.  
- Hola tú- Me dijo sonriente.- Te vi un poco aproblemada, tu angustia me llega desde el otro lado de la casa, ya no soporto tu nivel de estrés…- me rodeo con sus cálidos brazos y supe que tenía que parar de pensar mas cosas, por lo menos por hoy. – Tengo la receta perfecta para nuestro problema- me miró con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, y en ese momento reaccioné demasiado tarde. El ya estaba en guardia, listo para atraparme.  
Me moví lo más rápido que pude, salí de la casa en menos de una milésima de segundo y me detuve en el centro del bosque. No me podía atrapar, hace años que lo ah estado intentando. Pero de repente sin darme cuenta estaba en su espalda…en la cima de la montaña más próxima, en menos de un segundo. – Te atrapé, por fin- Dijo emocionado, sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño, si mi corazón pudiese latir, estaría desbocado. Ok. Se me está pegando lo cursi de Edward… muchas malas juntas é- Quizá quería que me atrapases – dije con un desafío evidente en los ojos y una sonrisa que no aparecía en mis labios desde hace ya algún tiempo. Era su juego favorito, lo disfrutaba como uno de los mayores placeres de la vida. Se rió suavemente.- Bueno, entonces quizá lo debería volver a intentar.- Me reí con entusiasmo y le di un besito tierno en la mejilla, antes de desaparecer de nuevo en la ya amanecida luz de la montaña…

_Se me ocurrió hacer este mini capitulo para aclarar algunas cosas, ya que habían demasiadas que no se entendían muy bien y la gracia es que puedan seguir la historia. Ojala hayan entendido un poco la idea, no se imaginaban algo así verdad? Todavía quedan algunas interrogantes que resolveré según valla avanzando la historia… =) ya que sino pierde la emoción! Saludos y gracias por leer mi historia, y a las personas que me escribieron reviews ayudándome a saber que era las cosas que necesitaban aclararse. Pronto vendrá otro capitulo._

_ :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 , Primera carta

Bella.

Querido Edward ..no que feo , Rememorado Edward… muy formal , amado mío… para que mas cursi , Edward , que simple .. Ahhhhh! Nose como partir! Por que tengo que ser tan mala para escribir estas cosas. Otra vez. Tire un papel más a la ruma que había acumulado en el basurero.  
Tendría que ir a dejarlos a algún sitio de reciclaje, seria un desperdicio botarlos… un recuerdo me vino a la mente...  
_-Bueno, planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir.  
-mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación- Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.  
- ¿Puede llegar gastando solo un depósito de gasolina?- volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos  
- No veo que sea de tu incumbencia- __**Estúpido propietario de un flamante volvo  
– **__El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos..._

Se me escapó una carcajada, 5 metros a la redonda toda la clase se dio vuelta para observarme. Que vergüenza, a menudo me rio sola es una de las cosas que mas disfruto, pero a la vez me da mucha vergüenza. Y mientras mas me miraban mas risa me daba, - Señorita Swan- me llamó la atención el Sr. Mason – Haría el favor de contarnos que le hace tanta gracia?- me puse colorada y respondí sonriente- Chiste interno Sr.- Deben haber pensado que me había vuelto loca. Pero no pude evitar seguir sonriendo, era increíble como tan solo un recuerdo me podía alegrar el día.  
Cuando terminó la clase, me paré en seguida, quería que terminase rápido el día para escribirle a Edward, o bueno mejor dicho intentarlo. Sentí un palmetazo en la espalda.- PERO BUENO QUE TE PASA!- dije irritada. – hahaha es que ya se te pasó el buen humor?- me dijo matt con una enorme sonrisa.- Sabes, no acostumbro a juntarme con gente loca - puso cara de preocupación fingida- pero creo que con esfuerzo lograré hacer una excepción contigo. – se rió de forma escandalosa, de nuevo me estaba tomando el pelo. No me quedo otra que unirme a su alegría... Era tan contagiosa.  
- Y bueno, hoy estas muy alegre, se puede saber por qué?, o la señorita chiste interno no se puede reír con otras personas…- miró ceñudo, me dio tanta risa su cara que me largué a reír hasta que me dolió el estomago, seguí hasta que llegamos al aparcamiento, y luego me dio otro ataque de risa cuando llegábamos a la próx clase, a esas alturas ya me miraba con sincera preocupación.  
- Ya vale, si no era tan chistoso.- por fin pude frenar mi risa, ojala todos los días fueran como este.  
-Cosas mías, es que no me puedo reír?- le dije desordenándole el pelo perfectamente arreglado.- Eh! Estuve largas horas arreglándome y tu me vienes a despeinar, ya verás!- con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a enredarme el pelo. – YA! LISTO! ME VOY A ENOJAR, PARA! – me había dejado como una marmota. – Su risa llamó la atención de todos, - Y a estos que les pasa..- pregunto un chico que venía entrando. – Te pareces al "_tío cosa"_! De los locos Adams! – lo miré con ira- ME VENGARÉ! LO JURO! Siempre digna me fui a sentar a mi mesa. Me las pagará, pensé mientras ideaba algún plan.

Cuando llegué a mi pieza , me di cuenta de que estaba con mucho mejor ánimo del que me tenía previsto, por lo cual inmediatamente me propuse escribir la carta , quizás con mejor humor me baje la inspiración…

_Hola!_ … pff no puedo empezar una carta así, parecería telegrama. _.estas_. no que horror.

-_Oye tú! Desaparecido, es que te hace mucha gracia tener a medio mundo preocupado? Y solo por que se te ocurrió hacerte el interesante, ya vi que te sale, así que… PORFAVOR TE PODRIAS DIGNAR A DAR SEÑALES DE VIDA? Gracias.  
Bueno ahora que me desahogue, te cuento que te extraño muchísimo, obviamente, a menudo recuerdo momentos a tu lado sin embargo en vez de entristecerme, me provoca alegría, y  
aun que parezca una loca de patio. Me alegras todos mis días no estando aquí, te siento muy cerca. Y espero que tu también, ojala algún día nos podamos reír juntos otra vez, para que sepas, te escribiré una carta cada día para contarte como van las cosas sin ti. Así quizás te des cuenta que el mundo sigue girando y que me puedo cuidar sola, no es necesario que lleves esa carga constante de protegerme, tal vez eso te canse y lo entiendo. Sabes lo mala que soy para escribir cartas, así que no te quejes si algún día encuentras algo incoherente o alguna falta de ortografía. Zazú tu perro, es un desastre! Me hace la vida imposible, igual que tu… jajá no era broma se porta fenomenal , siempre está a mi lado y creo que crecerá mucho, que suerte que no tengas que ver la cara de Charlie cuando averigüe que es del porte de un labrador! En fin, antes que yo termine durmiendo en el patio y el en mi cama iré a ver que esta haciendo.  
Un abrazo se oso gigante y peludo. Te quiero mucho y espero verte pronto._

Bella Swan.


End file.
